


Outdoors Cuddles

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Catching Feels (and other inconvenient stuff) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Pidge and Lance share cuddles trying to become warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to formally apologize for taking forever to write these prompts out. I have so many people who have been patient with me and I appreciate it. I'm trying to get back into the Voltron fandom as season 2 is coming next Friday. So I'm ready to write these prompts out!! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience guys. I really appreciate it.

Pidge sat outside with her tech stuff. She hadn't realized until she got outside just how cold it was. Her jacket was in the castle ship. She grumbled to herself as she went about her activities while shivering ever so slightly in the evening air. 

Lance peered out of the doorway and spotted his friend sitting outside. 

"Hey Pidge! What are you up t-" he interrupted himself mid-sentence when he realized she was shaking. "You okay? Here." He shrugged off his large jacket and draped it around her shoulders, sitting next to her watching her work. She turned and smiled at him gratefully. 

A few minutes passed before Pidge saw Lance shaking. She sighed but smiled, affectionately pulling his shirt to break him out of his staring at her. 

"why don't we both huddle under your jacket?" She suggested. He grinned at her and scooted closer. 

Body heat was much warmer anyway both of them thought contentedly sitting together under the same winter coat basking in the comfort of each other.


End file.
